Specifying and maintaining spacecraft telemetry definitions has historically been an arduous task. As telemetry locations, mnemonics, conversions, and additional information are defined, they are assembled into a collection known as a telemetry dictionary. The definition in the telemetry dictionary ultimately provides a means for the ground system to appropriately decommutate and display spacecraft telemetry and additional ground system information (for example, ground support equipment status). The telemetry dictionary typically comprises a database of one or more formatted files or a series of tables in a database, depending on the ground system implementation. Population of the database typically involves manual entry of information into specific database tables through a form-based graphical user interface. Although this type of interface is effective, it is extremely time consuming, prone to entry errors, and provides rollbacks of limited use.
There is a need for an automated system for developing and maintaining telemetry dictionaries for spacecraft missions that is more efficient, accurate, saves valuable time, and is less prone to human error.